Captain Ferret
by arrrgghimapiratenow
Summary: 7th year, slight AU. Draco is Quidditch captain and the one female on the team has to deal with his anticts. if you even hate Marysues alittle bit I suggest you don't read this because it can seem Marysueish


A/N: Boredom stuck so I wrote a fic. Slight Draco/OFC. Review if you like.

Evil Slytherin Team captain this year, Draco Malfoy Ferret extraordinaire decided to wake one of his chasers in a very rude manner on a Saturday morning in October. Said chaser being the only female on the team was abused very much by her fellow teammates. This morning Draco had one of the girls levitate Terri's bed into the hall whilst she was sleeping quite heavily due to the practice from the night before, and once Draco had access to said hall he picked her up threw her over his shoulder with her quidditch things in hand and brought her all the way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"DRACO WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK GOES THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS ITS 5AM ON SATURDAY THIS IS ABSURB LET ME GO BACK TO BED!" She screamed in protest.

"NO YOU MUST DO THIS NOW! I AM YOUR CAPTAIN AND YOU SHALL DO AS I SAY!" with that he cast a silencing charm on her. Which cause her to retaliate and dig her fingers into his sides. Which also lead to his pinching of her bum knowing fully well she would hate it, also he had been wanting to do it for quite some time so he couldn't help him self. Draco was quite happy to have finally had control over his headstrong chaser; it was extremely difficult to get her to obey his orders. When they finally arrived and the pitch as Draco went to set her down she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over and pinned him to the wet grass. Since she did this with her shoulders on the grass she was on top after flipping him. He ended the silencing charm and waited for her to speak.

"Draco, now listen to me very carefully, If you ever, and I mean EVER, do that to me again you will no longer be able to reproduce."

"IT'S THE ONLY BLOODY WAY I CAN GET YOUR ATTENTION WOMAN!" he shouted at her.

"Well try new ways, because this method will lead to your death."

"But you're awake now so you must aid me in these drills."

"DRILLS FOR WHAT? YOUR BLOODY SEEKER!"

"You have to try to get the snitch before I do."

"I wouldn't have to try very hard at all I'm a better seeker than you are, Sir knower of all." She snapped.

"JUST GET OFF ME AND GO CHANGE SO WE CAN DO THIS!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST IMPOSSIBLE STUPID LITTLE FAKE DEATHEATER WANKER I HAVE EVER MEET IN MY LIFE!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU WENCH! YOU SHOULD FEAR THE DARK LORD!" he hissed in a low tone.

"Oh I'm so scared ferret really I am a man who looks like a dried up snake and is trying to kill a 17 year old yea fear instilling stuff let me tell you."

"I LOATHE YOU!"

"YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PURGE!" with that Draco flipped Terri over so he was back on top.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!"

"PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL LORD FOLLOWING ARSE! I WANT A REAL MAN WHO HAS BALLS BIG ENOUGH TO STAND UP FOR WHAT HE BELIEVES IN NOT WHAT HE WAS TOLD TO BELIEVE!" She harshly shouted. With that statement Draco was beyond words and began to turn beat red from anger and embarrassment. What Draco didn't realize is that Terri's best mate Blaise Zambini and a few other Slytherin boys were watching them. After Draco noticed this he decided to do something to shock the living shit out of Terri. The color returned to his face and he had an evil glint in his eye. Terri noticed this immediately.

"MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT …………"

Oh but he did look at her in that manner and forcedly kissed her cutting her off from her ranting. Against her better judgment she kissed back and then kicked him off her in disgust.

" I CAN'T BELIEF YOUR STUPID ARSE TRYING TO DO THIS JUST TO WIN THAT STUPID BET!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"CAUSE I'm NOT STUPIDDDDDDD!"

"WHO TOLD YOU!"

"I OVER HEARD IT!"

"WHO TOLD YOU!"

"PANSY TOLD ME YOU WANKER!"

"BAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that Terri stormed into the locker room where Blaise was waiting for her wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"So you owe me 50 galleons mate"

"Very true, 50 galleons well worth it, I can't believe you knew he would make a move on you."

"He broke it off with that twig as soon as I made the team what did you think would happen?"

"All too true, but I can't wait to see what Theo says, he had hope that he would be first."

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Oh Blaise you kill me, you really do."

THE END!


End file.
